


Separation Anxiety

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Apart and Together [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eobarry, Fluff, Happily Married, Love, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation, Mpreg, Non-powered AU, Schmoop, Slash, alternative universe, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Barry Allen, more than eight months pregnant, is missing his husband, Eobard, who's away on a short (but important) trip.





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 4 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Heart". Prompted by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/)**kyele** , who asked for happy EoBarry, with mpreg Barry missing Eo, who's briefly out of town. I've tagged this as A/B/O, but there are no specific alpha/beta/omega dynamics here, just beautifully pregnant Barry missing his physicist husband.

"When will you be home?" Barry hopes he doesn't sound needy. He feels needy, though. He _is_ needy. He needs his husband.

 _"As soon as possible, my love."_ Eobard tone is warmly amused. 

"I know, I know." Barry sighs and tries to get comfortable. His lower back is aching and his feet are swollen. "I'm not due for another three weeks, and it's not like Gideon isn't monitoring my vitals every second so you can see what's going on." 

That isn't an exaggeration. The AI has sensors in every room, in every piece of furniture. Barry's clothes are embedded with them, as are his pillows and bedsheets and blankets. Biometric data flows through the air and is instantly processed and analyzed and relayed to Eobard, half a world away.

 _"That's not the same. I really didn't want leave you – especially not now."_ Eobard sounds serious now. He _is_ serious.

Barry regrets his pouting. "It's not every day that you get awarded a Nobel Prize for Physics. I just wish I could be there with you. And now my whining is spoiling what should be the best day of my husband's life." 

_"You're not spoiling anything, Barry. I wish you were here, too. And for the record, the day we met was the first best day of my life. The day we got married was the second best day. The day you told me you were pregnant was the third best day. This day is never going to rank in the top ten best days of my life – there are and will be so many better days in my life. If you know anything, know that."_

Barry sighs, happiness and love winning out over his lingering feelings of abandonment. "At least I'll be able to watch your acceptance speech."

_"Where I thank my beautiful, impossible, incredible husband for the inspiration he gives me every day of my life."_

Barry smiles. "What can I say?"

_"That you love me?"_

"Always and forever, Eo."

_"And that you're happy you're carrying my child?"_

Barry hates the tiny tremor of doubt in his husband's voice. Barry hadn't been trying to get pregnant – just the opposite – but nature had other plans in store for them. "The only thing that would make me happier is if you were home and beside me in our bed. I wish you were cuddled behind me, your hands on my belly, stroking me, telling me all the wonderful things in store for our family."

Eo chuckles and the sound goes right to Barry's libido. _"Or maybe I'll have one hand on your beautiful belly, the other around your gorgeous cock, stroking it ever so carefully. I wouldn't want to over-stimulate you."_

"Eo – please." Barry writhes against the sheets.

 _"What's the matter, my love."_ His husband's tone is wicked.

"I can't jerk off and you're making me hard." Barry's arms are long enough to reach around his belly, but not long enough to comfortably masturbate. 

_"Poor baby."_

"No, poor _me_. The baby's just fine. I'm lonely and I'm horny and you're in Sweden."

 _"You could use a toy."_ Eo's nothing if not practical. _"There's nothing wrong with a little mechanical help."_

"Except that you're not here and I've never been able to come with those things, not without you. How sad is that?"

 _"Not sad at all, Barry."_ Eobard sighs. _"I probably should tell you this, but I'm a little proud that you can't come without me."_

Other than the obvious physical frustration, Barry doesn't actually mind that he can't orgasm without his husband, but the touch of smugness in Eobard's tone annoys him. "Well, in that case, you can't come without _me_. No fapping off in the shower tonight. If I'm stuck, then so are you."

Eobard just laughs. _"Oh, beloved – don't you know? I haven't been able to come without you near me since we had first met. All of my pleasure, every single drop of it, belongs to you."_

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
